The Calling
by Shaz220885
Summary: Witten by the Dacascos-Mark mailing list based on The Crow:Stairway to Heaven...before moving on to be with Shelly Eric must face a final showdown with an old enemy


The Calling  
  
By the Mark Dacascos Mailing List  
  
Note:The character of Kiara was borrowed from Carla's story, "The Guide" but   
the stories are not related.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own the crow stairway to heaven or Eric Draven they belong to Pressman and James o' Barr   
  
  
Eric Draven was sitting at the window of his apartment thinking of Shelly   
when the Crow landed on his shoulder.  
  
Eric: "What now? Why can't you just let me be?"  
  
A few weeks ago, he had found out that Shelly was able to come back as a   
crow. Unfortunately, this also set off the cosmic balance. It took Albrecht   
and Eric to find Shelly and then at that, they had to rush her back to the   
portal. He came back to reality when the bird yelled Caw! He allowed the   
bird to pass on the visions to him. A woman walking down an alleyway and   
being attacked by two big men. They knock her unconscious and drag her to a   
nearby rundown apartment building:  
  
Eric: "Show me where she is."  
  
The bird flew out the window and Eric ran out the door and down to his bike.   
A few minutes later he's at the building he saw in the vision. He felt the   
Crow wash over him and before he knew it he was changed. It was getting   
harder to stop the Crow from coming and he feared that one day he would   
become the Crow permanently and there would be no more Eric Draven, just the   
Crow. He walked into the building to see the woman tied to a chair in the   
middle of the room. He walked towards her knowing it was some kind of   
ambush. The two men that had captured the woman stepped out of the shadows.   
They were Snakes.  
  
"Well, well well looks like the little birdie came for the bird seed." Said   
the first.  
  
Eric: "Let her go."  
  
The 2nd Snake: "Make me, birdie."  
  
The Crow smirked: "If you insist."  
  
The first Snake attacked, throwing punches and kicks wherever he could. The   
Crow dodged them easily and when an opening appeared, he kicked the Snake   
square in the chest, knocking him over. The second Snake pulled out his   
Snake knife and attacked, the Crow easily dodged the knife and jumped out of   
the way. The other Snake was up now and was charging towards the Crow, knife   
at the ready. The Crow grabbed the other Snake quick as lightening and took   
his knife and used it against him. Before the Snake knew it he was dead. The   
room was filled with a bright green light then the Snake was gone.  
  
Eric: "One down one to go."  
  
The other Snake was still running towards him. The Crow stood still watching   
the Snake run towards him while throwing the other Snake's knife up in one   
hand. When the Snake was close enough with one quick movement from the Crow   
the Snake was decapitated and in a bright green glow it was gone, leaving   
the Crow and the woman in the room. The Crow walked over to the woman and   
untied her. She took one look at the Crow and ran out the door.  
  
Eric: "Doesn't the hero get a thank you?"  
  
Eric gained control again. He was beginning to get tired of this, it had   
been five years since he had come and he still felt as far away from Shelly   
as he had after he killed Top Dollar. He was beginning to think he'd never   
be with her. The world around him had changed a lot in the past five years   
but he remained the same, forever trying to set things right. What's that   
supposed to mean anyway?  
  
By Shaz  
  
  
  
  
THE LOFT  
  
  
Eric is sitting in the window frame, half in half out, crouched, looking out  
over the city. His melancholy mood deepens and he steps back in the window  
as he senses someone coming down the hall. There's a brief knock and Sarah   
comes in.  
  
Now eighteen years of age, she's his equal in height. She's slender and   
still has a slight awkward teenage walk, but Eric knows that will soon stop.   
She's wearing tight jeans and her midriff shows slightly. He sees the   
awkwardness will be gone shortly, there lies a beautiful young lady coming   
to bloom...another reminder of how he is frozen in time. Everyone moving   
forward with their lives but him. Never growing old, waiting day after day.   
Doing deed after deed, hoping that he can "move on" and be with Shelly.  
  
Sarah: "Eric? What is it?"  
  
Eric shakes his head and just waves his hand to not worry about it.  
  
Sarah: "Eric...talk to me!"  
  
Eric looks at her and she sees the sadness in his eyes. She walks to the  
window and just stands there looking out. He walks beside her and cocks his  
head, looking at her.  
  
Eric: "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"  
  
Sarah: "No, not really...I just missed hanging out. You know, just like I  
used to when I didn't want to go to school."  
  
Eric cracks a small smile and looks at the floor.  
  
Sarah's eyes narrow: "That's it, isn't it? I mean, things are changing and  
you're she looks around the loft still here."  
  
Eric: "That hasn't changed. You still know how to read me. You and Shelly  
are the only ones that could."  
  
He gets a far off lonely look in his eyes...  
  
Sarah: "Eric, You need to get out and talk to somebody. HEY! How about that  
shrink?  
  
Eric gives her a skeptical look: "A shrink? What shrink?"  
  
Sarah: "Oh man! What was his name, you know...that guy when you went and  
zoned on us and became that Indian dude."  
  
Eric: "Dorsett?"  
  
Sarah: "Yeah! That's him.... come on. What could it hurt?"  
  
Eric: "Oh, I don't know. Maybe he could help someone else experiment on me."  
  
Eric was losing his temper and he didn't know why.  
  
Sarah: "What? What'd I say?"  
  
Eric just shakes his head trying to get the mood out of his head.  
  
Eric: "Sorry Sarah, it's not you, it's me."  
  
Sarah: "Then you really do need to get some help. Just think about it."  
  
Eric nods his head: "I'll think about it. Okay?"  
  
Sarah smiles and elbows him playfully. Eric smiles and puts his arm  
around her shoulders. She puts her arm around his waist and gives him a  
squeeze.  
  
Eric: "Sarah, you're one of a kind."  
  
Sarah: "Yep, and Darla says her thanks for that almost every day. They both  
laugh.  
  
Sarah: "I hate to dash, but."  
  
Eric: "Hot date?"  
  
Sarah shrugs. Eric nods and gives her a hug.  
  
Eric: "Thanks for coming by."  
  
Sarah: "Hey, just because I'm busy, doesn't mean I don't care. Okay?  
Remember that!"  
  
Eric nods his affirmation as she turns to leave. She walks to the door and  
turns and waves with a smile as she closes the door behind her.  
  
THE BLACKOUT  
  
That night Eric looks at Shea as she prepares to open for the night's  
business behind the bar. She's still pretty, but the business is taking its  
toll. She's looking very tired. She notices him looking at her as she's  
counting the money for the drawer.  
  
Shea: "What's up, Eric?"  
  
Eric just shakes his head: "Nothing, you just look tired tonight."  
  
Shea: "Yeah, I haven't been sleeping well lately."  
  
Eric walks closer and leans on the bar: "Anything I can do?"  
  
Shea: "No, not this time. But thanks for asking. She leans over and plants   
a  
kiss on his cheek you'll always be my knight and shining armour."  
  
Eric gives a small smile: "Any time, anywhere. You know that."  
  
Shea nods and walks around the bar: "Well another day, another dollar. Let's  
open the doors shall we? She turns to the bartender "Ready, Mark?"  
  
Mark: "Lets do it."  
  
Shea looks at the stage as the band walks on stage and nod that they're  
ready for the night's performance.  
  
Shea: "Okay, Eric, you're the door man...open it."  
  
Eric nods and heads for the door. He opens it and several of the  
usuals are there waiting to get in the door. He smiles his welcome and they  
walk in single file...  
  
Later that night.... Several young men walk up to the door.  
  
Eric looks at them and just shakes his head: "ID's man."  
  
One of them shows Eric a twenty-dollar bill: "ID enough?"  
  
Eric frowns, shaking his head no: "ID or leave now."  
  
They all start laughing: "Oh come on man. Just let us in for a little while.  
We'll make it worth your while!"  
  
One brings out a packet and starts to hand it to Eric. Eric grabs the kid  
by the wrist, gives it a twist and the boy turns his hand around in pain.  
Eric grabs the packet and pours the contents out into the alley street. One  
of the other kids pushes Eric up against the wall and another kicks him in  
the stomach, making him bend down. Another kid punches him in the face  
knocking him to the street.  
  
Kid: "How do you like that tough guy?"  
  
They all laugh and the leader starts to step over Eric. The Crow's hand  
shoots up and grabs him by the leg. He pulls the kid's leg out from under  
him and the kid slams to the street. The Crow does a pop up and smooths his  
hair back out of his eyes.  
  
Crow: "Going somewhere, BOYS?"  
  
They all take a step back. The leader tries to get up and the Crow steps  
heavily on his chest.  
  
Crow: "Eh, eh, eh...I didn't give you permission to get up, school boy."  
  
The group look at one another then nod. They all rush the Crow at once and  
he meets them with a smile. He finishes them all quickly and he walks to the  
leader who's now face down on the street. He grabs the boy by the hair and  
then takes the kid by the jaw and turns his head slowly with an evil grin on  
his face.  
  
Crow: "Ready to learn life's ultimate lesson?"  
  
One of the other kids looks at him in terror: "Please mister! It's his  
birthday. We were just out for some fun. Honest! Please! DON'T!"  
  
The Crow starts to shake then gets up and runs down the alleyway leaving  
the boys to pick themselves up. He turns the corner and Eric begins to cry  
falling to his knees.  
  
Eric: "Help me! Oh please he looks Heavenward Please...HELP ME!"  
  
By Carla  
  
  
  
  
Shea comes out and notices what Eric is doing: "Is something wrong, Eric?"  
  
Shea starts to walk forward to comfort him but Eric stops her.  
  
Eric: "It's OK. It's just that I've been having a few problems, lately.   
Nothing major though."  
  
Shea: "You sure? I can give you some time off if you need it."  
  
Eric: "It's no problem, really. Besides, who else do you have to protect  
you?" Grins  
  
Shea: "As long as you're sure then. See you back inside."  
  
Shea walks back in and Eric just stands there for a moment. He walks up to  
the side of the building and leans against it with his head forward.  
  
'Shelly...I need you...can you help me?'  
  
Some noise is made and Eric notices a bum noticing him. He then proceeds to   
retreat to the Blackout.  
  
He walks in the front door and notices the band on the stage. It's Puddle  
Of Mudd playing their hit single, "Control."  
He listens to it while they play.  
  
I love the way you look at me  
I feel the pain you place inside  
you lock me up inside your dirty cage  
well I'm alone inside my mind  
  
I like to teach you all the rules  
I get to see them set in stone  
I like it when you chain me to the bed  
but then your secrets never show  
  
I need to feel you -- you need to feel me  
I can't control you --You're not the one for me, NO!  
  
I can't control you -- You can't control me  
I need to feel you -- So why's there even you and me?  
  
I love the way you rake my skin  
I feel the hate you place inside  
I need to get your voice out of my head  
Cause I'm the guy you'll never find  
  
I thnk you know all of the rules  
there's no expressions on your face  
I hope that some day you will let me go  
Release me from my DIRTY CAGE!  
  
I need to feel you -- you need to feel me  
I can't control you --You're not the one for me, NO!  
  
I can't control you -- You can't control me  
I need to feel you -- So why's there even you and me?  
  
I love the way you look at me  
I love the way you smack my ass  
I love the dirty things you do  
I have control of you  
  
I need to feel you -- you need to feel me  
I can't control you --You're not the one for me, NO!  
  
I can't control you -- You can't control me  
I need to feel you -- So why's there even you and me?  
  
YOU'RE NOT THE ONE FOR ME, NO!  
  
  
Not his type of music but it has a nice beat to it. He walks around and  
patrols the dance floor. Young adults dancing, enjoying themselves. For a  
minute, he zones out. A couple he was watching turns into him and Shelly.  
Eric snaps out of it. He looks around and notices Shea talking to a woman.  
  
It's then time to go home hours later. He arrives in his apartment loft and  
goes to the window. He stares at it for several moments.  
Suddenly, a force unseen throws him through the window. He lands hard on  
the cement below, rendering him unconscious for a few minutes.  
  
  
Sarah comes back to the loft to check up on Eric but notices him lying on  
the ground.  
  
By Dead Man Walking  
  
  
  
  
Sarah drops the bag she was carrying and rushes over to his side.  
  
"Eric! What happened?" (There is panic in her voice)  
  
He is lying on his side and she can't see his face.  
  
"Eric are you ok?"  
  
He starts to come around and sits up, looks at the window, and turns to face  
Sarah. She is surprised.  
  
"Eric there's no danger and nothing to fight so you can go back to normal   
now...well normal for you, anyway"  
  
Eric looks puzzled  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The whole crow thing has come out"  
  
Eric still looks confused.  
  
She goes over to her bag at the door and brings back a small mirror and   
holds it up to his face.  
  
"See?"  
  
Eric looks at his reflection and his reflection looks back with a mocking   
black smile painted on its face.  
  
Sarah is starting to look concerned  
  
"You can change back now, Eric"  
  
Eric concentrates for a while then looks up to Sarah with a slightly worried   
look in his eyes  
  
"I...can't"  
  
"Then we need some help"  
  
By Shaz  
  


The Crow studies Sarah for a long, silent moment. "Help?" he repeats  
calmly. "Don't you see, little girl? There is no help for me."  
  
His voice is evolving as he speaks, changing very tangibly from something  
gentle and worried to something harsh and inhuman. "There never has  
been. Because, you see ... I'm dead."  
  
He smiles, pushing to his feet, oblivious to the shards of glass digging  
into the palms of his hands from the shatter of the window so far above him.  
Blood drips slowly back to the earth, turning to ash as it falls. He rubs   
his hands  
together, closing the wounds like they had never been.  
  
"Very dead. Very, *very* dead."  
  
"Eric...." Sarah starts.  
  
"Beeeep," The Crow responds, flinching Sarah with the harsh edge to his  
suddenly loud, gameshow-esque voice. "I'm sorry, that's the wrong  
answer, but thanks for playing. Care to try again?"  
  
Unnerved by his tone, Sarah takes a single step back. "Don't," she  
orders.  
  
The Crow's eyes glitter. "Don't what?"  
  
"Don't do that."  
  
The twist of the Crow's lips turns cruel. "Do what?"  
  
"THAT!" Sarah's angry, but she's also frightened. Determined not to  
show it, she announces, her voice a charade of confidence unreflected  
in her eyes, "I want to talk to ERIC. And I want to talk to him NOW!"  
  
The Crow throws back his head and laughs. It's a vaguely maniacal sound  
that resonates along the otherwise empty street. When he is finished,  
his head slowly lowers until he is watching Sarah from beneath the  
long, dark string of his hair. "Sorry, little girl," he whispers in an  
almost sibilant hiss. "Nobody named Eric lives here any more."  
  
Sarah's hands ball to fists at her side. Her shoulders are tight, her  
face of clench of outright angry fear. "You're a liar," she spits. "I  
KNOW Eric's in there. I KNOW it."  
  
"You KNOW it?" he repeats, his tone a mockery.  
  
"Yes! I KNOW it. Eric!" Sarah screams the name at him, as if calling to  
someone a lifetime and more away. "Eric! Listen to me! Come back, Eric!  
I need you, Eric!"  
  
A shadow of confusion crosses the Crow's features. His black eyes  
change marginally, and for a moment, he looks terribly lost. "Sarah?"  
he whispers, staggering slightly.  
  
Sarah jumps forward, grabbing him at the elbow. "Eric?" She tries to  
brush the hair back from his face. He staggers a little more. She steps  
closer to him, using the tensile strength of her slender frame to  
support him now. "Eric? Is that you?"  
  
His face is still a mask -- still a cruel caricature of black and  
white -- but his eyes are frightened and casting about for some sign of  
reason in a suddenly mad, mad world. His lip begins to tremble as he  
says ... "No ... I ... I ... I..." the tremble mutates as he speaks,  
"... I'm pretty sure it's still me." He pats at his chest with both  
hands. "Yep, still me." He is smiling at Sarah now, all evidence of  
Eric stripped away as if it had never been. As if perhaps it would  
never be again.  
  
Sarah tries to pull away, but he has her hand trapped in the crook of  
his arm. He leans in closer to her, speaking through his hair, his eyes  
the obsidian ice of a man on the rim of sanity. "Pretty cool, huh?  
Would you like to see that again?" His eyes soften and his lips begin  
to tremble. "Oh ... GOD, Sarah ... it's ... so ... UNFAIR..." he gasps  
as if in literal pain. "This ... terrible ... terrible ... cruel ...  
game ... I am playing ... with you." And he is all Crow again, laughing  
at her, taking great satisfaction in the horror of her disbelieving  
gaze.  
  
She jerks away, stumbles back. Tears roll down her face as falls away  
from the spectre in black before her.  
  
"Oh, don't leave now, little girl," he calls after her retreat, "this  
is just starting to get fun. I'm having fun. Aren't you having any  
fun?"  
  
Turning, Sarah begins to run. Within moments, the Crow is alone on the  
street. The night sky begins to cry. Rain splatters against the cement,  
glistening against broken glass there like it did the night that  
Shelley died.  
  
The Crow is laughing. He turns his face up to the darkness above him.  
He laughs into the night, his arms extending as he begins to turn in   
circles.  
  
"Aren't we having fun?" he demands harshly of the emptiness.  
  
"Aren't we having fun?" He begins to turn faster, his hair and his long,   
black  
jacket coming away from his body with the centrifugal force of the motion  
like a pinwheel caught in the spawning moments of a killer tornado.  
  
"Aren't we having fun, Shelley?" The Crow  
shrieks at the sky. "Aren't we having FUN?!?"  
  
By Beki  
  
  
  
"We are, aren't we, Mr. bird?" The Crow looks at the bird with a funny look  
in his eyes. The bird shakes its head and flies off back to the loft.  
  
"Now Mr. bird thinks I've lost it, eh? Well, I've got news for you...I lost   
it  
a long time ago...hehehe. MAN...No one to have fun with now..."  
The Crow walks back to the loft and looks around.  
  
"What does little goody two shoes Eric have?" The Crow looks down and  
sees a picture of Shelly.  
  
The Crow's head suddenly whips back and he falls down onto his knees. The  
crow starts to cry. He has now obviously changed back to Eric. He puts his  
hands to his face to try to hold back the tears. "Shelly..............."  
  
  
  
On The Other Side Of Town  
  
Jeremy Davis is walking home from school when he notices a bright light  
coming from nearby. He looks around and notices a mirror in the garbage.  
He picks it up and notices it's in near mint quality. He looks at the mirror  
itself and for a second, he thought he saw a face in the mirror. He looks  
back and sees nothing. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices a very  
bright light. The next moment, he's out like a light. He wakes up a few  
moments later and notices the mirror now on the ground, cracked. He feels  
slightly lightheaded but continues to walk home.  
  
Loft  
  
Eric is at the loft window waiting for Sarah to return so he can apologise.  
  
By Dead Man Walking  
  
  
  
  
Back in the street  
  
"Oh, no, not AGAIN!" sighs Jeremy seeing the whole bunch of "Black  
Cranes" gathering at the end of the alley. No escape, no time to run  
back, they've seen him already. Oh, nothing very dangerous,  
physically, at least. the Black Cyranos called themselves "parody of  
a street gang", all "good" boys, excellent students, certainly even  
more clever than the average.  
  
Unfortunately they used to spend their free time playing silly jokes  
and tease poor, common, slightly boring folks like him, Jeremy.  
  
"Guys, guys, please...I have no time today...please let me go..."  
begs Jeremy, who two days before was compelled by the Black Cyranos  
to go back from school wearing a bright yellow skirt and a pair of  
high heeled shoes.  
  
"Oh! What a lucky day, our little friend is here...what we can do to  
make his day again? Let me see... something special today."  
  
The gang leader snaps his fingers and his lieutenant with a deep,  
comic bow, lends him a book.  
  
"What we have today? AWWW! Arthur Rimbaud! "The drunken boat!"  
Excellent!" Faking deep concentration the boy starts to read:  
  
"As I descended Rivers undisturbed  
I sensed the haulers no longer steered me:  
howling Redskins took them captive  
nailing them naked  
like targets to painted poles"  
  
He closes the book with a slight bang that makes poor Jeremy jump.  
"Well, well...we throw him in the river or we paint his face like a  
Redskin?"  
  
"We could do both!!! It's for your sake, Jerry, your life is too  
boring, YOU are too boring!!!" answers one of the group with a deep  
laughter.  
  
"NO NO NO!!!!" screams poor Jeremy overwhelmed by the small, laughing  
crowd.  
  
The red paint approaches his face...Jeremy stares at it in horror.  
He hates to dirty himself, hates all the slimy, skiddy disgusting  
matters like mud, paint, cream...his mother will KILL him, if he goes  
home like that!!!  
  
Suddenly the small crowd stops laughing and stares at Jeremy's face  
in disbelief and superstitious terror. HIS FACE!  
  
His skin has turned white as the skin of a ghost, a heavy, black  
makeup surrounds his eyes and the trace of...a kind... of... of  
something looking like a Snake skin bars his pale forehead!  
  
"It cccan't be...ttthe paint was rrred!!!!" stammers the gang leader,  
freezing.  
  
"The paint was red, the fear is green, may God save you when I come  
in!" chants Jeremy's mocking voice.  
  
With a quick, extremely powerful kick Jeremy hits the gang leader in  
the middle of his forehead. The young boy falls like a stone,  
unconscious. All the others run away desperately, screaming with  
horror, the faster they can, far, far away from there, far away from  
the monster...  
  
Jeremy smiles at himself, in deep satisfaction...  
"I made a rhyme...," he laughs.  
And walks away, slowly.  
"Now let's look for the Bird..."  
  
By Paola  
  
  
  
In the loft Eric is standing by the window still waiting for Sarah to come,   
he had been there all day thinking about why he had changed and why he   
couldn't change back. The last thing he remembered was getting pulled   
through the portal and waking up back at the loft not being able to change   
and looking at Sarah's confused and worried face.  
  
When he was in Crow form this time he wasn't in control, he could only see   
the things that were happening as if from a distance. It was almost as if he   
was trapped in his own mind. He didn't like that feeling and he'd done all   
he could to fight it. The only reason he was back in control was because of   
help from Shelly. And even though he was in control right now he could still   
feel the Crow inside trying to find a way out...he was barely holding on.   
The one thought that was keeping him from giving up was that he couldn't let   
the Crow hurt Sarah again.  
  
"She must be really upset.," he said to himself  
  
He was tired of waiting and decided to go and find her and apologize.  
  
A few minutes later he was on his bike heading towards Sarah's house.  
  
By Shaz  
  
  
  
Eric pulls up in front of Sarah's. He turns off the bike and dismounts. He   
looks around and wonders what kind of reception he's going to get from   
Sarah. He starts to walk up to the door when he gets the feeling that   
someone is watching him. He turns around and sees a shadow. He turns toward   
the alley and walks down it. Suddenly a hand taps him on the shoulder and he   
turns.  
  
The man that he calls the Skull Cowboy is there and that can't mean good   
news for him.  
  
Eric: "What are you doing here?"  
  
Cowboy: "Well, Cousin. It's like this. Soon you'll be faced with some   
choices and I hope for your sake that you make the right ones."  
  
Eric: "What choices? Does this mean that I'm going to be allowed to join   
Shelly?"  
  
Cowboy: "I can't tell you that. It wouldn't be right for you to know what   
nobody else knows" He smiles and tips his hat.  
  
Eric: "Why can't you speak in plain English?"  
  
Cowboy: "Cousin, if I did that then anyone could understand and they, he   
looks toward the sky, want you to use the mind that you have." He looks   
behind Eric and smiles. "Remember, be careful of what you choose."  
  
Eric looks around and then looks back. Skull Cowboy has disappeared.  
  
Eric: "I wish he wouldn't do that." He walks out of the alley and goes to   
Sarah's door. He knocks on the door and it opens...  
  
By Jayme  
  
  
  
  
There was a noise from inside and Darla answered. "Oh it's you."  
  
Eric could tell from the dark rings under her eyes that she hadn't slept   
much. "You  
look tired," he commented.  
  
"Yeah? Well, I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately. I've been working   
double shifts at the station, this is my first day off in three months and I   
was hoping I would get to spend some time with Sarah but I haven't seen   
her." She started to look worried "I thought she was with you."  
  
Eric looked to the floor, not wanting to look her in the eyes. "She was but   
I upset her and she ran off," he said with a guilty look.  
  
"What did you do?" by now Darla was getting even more worried, Sarah always  
called her when she was going anywhere. It wasn't like her not to call, what  
if something had happened to her?  
  
"It doesn't matter, I have to find her." He replied and turned and walked   
down the hall.  
  
Darla closed the door and went straight to the phone to call Albrecht.  
  
Across town Sarah was sitting at a bar staring into her drink and thinking.  
What had caused Eric to change? Why did I run out on him when he needed  
my help to change back? You know why, Sarah...because you're a selfish   
coward.  
She remembered the way the Crow looked at her and said, "There is no help  
for me." Maybe he was right, maybe I'm wasting my time trying to help  
Eric...he has been stuck here for the last 5 years...how long will it take?  
No! No! No! I can't think like that. Eric is my friend, always has, always   
will  
be, no matter what...I'm just angry with the Crow, not Eric!  
  
She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the boy sit down next  
to her and order a drink until she felt him staring at her with a distant  
look in his eyes. "What?"  
  
He blinked "Oh sorry you look like someone I knew," he looked embarrassed.  
  
"You just freaked me out a bit that's all," she looked at him closer "Aren't  
you a bit young to be in here?"  
  
"I could say the same thing to you." He picked up her glass and set it   
aside.  
"Come on we can do much better for ourselves than drowning our sorrows in a   
place like this." He took her hand and led her out the door.  
  
Half an hour later Eric pulled up outside the bar Sarah had been in, it  
hadn't been easy finding where she had gone and it wasn't like Sarah to  
drink after what she had gone through with Darla. He walked inside the  
dingy room and headed straight for the bar and sat down. Immediately he saw   
a  
vision: Sarah sitting, thinking about what happened in the loft and a boy   
coming up  
to her. There is something strange about him, something not right.The boy  
picks up her glass and sets it aside then leads her out the bar.  
  
Eric opened his eyes and saw the glass was still there. He picked it up and  
concentrated. He couldn't see anything but he felt something, something  
evil, a familiar kind of evil. He couldn't put his finger on what it was but  
it was strong and it had taken Sarah. He ran out of the bar to his bike and  
headed towards the police station, the boy's face still in his mind.  
  
By Shaz  
  
  
  
  
Eric reaches the police station and jumps off his bike to reach Daryl as   
fast as he can. He goes in the doors and sees Daryl at his desk.  
  
"Hey, Albrecht, long time no see, eh?" Eric says as he walks towards Daryl's   
desk.  
  
"You look like you're in a rush, Draven. What's the deal?"  
  
Eric says, "Someone kidnapped Sarah. And I have a feeling I'll really be   
needing you."  
  
Daryl responds, "A Crow needing me? Man...this is bad, eh?"  
  
Eric responds with an unsure look, "Yeah..." He then pauses for a second.   
"Albrecht, I'll give you an address to wait for me at. I have to return to   
the loft and then I'll catch you there."  
  
"Just don't take too long, Draven."  
  
"I won't." Eric writes down the address and hands it to Daryl. "Catch you   
later."  
  
Eric then leaves and heads towards the loft while Daryl grabs his coat and   
leaves the station.  
  
  
AT THE LOFT  
  
Eric sits by the window and says, "Shelly, I really need your help now. Tell   
me what I need to do."  
  
"Turn around" Eric hears this and turns around. He sees Shelly before him.   
"I can't stay here for too long but I need to tell you something quickly.   
Remember who and what you are. And don't forget the past. I Love you....."   
Shelly disappears.  
  
Eric says, "Shelly...." Eric reaches out to where Shelly was, meeting   
nothing but air. "Well, I can't keep Albrecht waiting now, can I?"  
  
Eric gets up and is about ready to leave the loft, in what may be his last   
time there, when he sees his guitar lying around. He picks it up and plays   
"Inferno". As soon as he's done playing, Eric feels the Crow swell up in   
him. "Hold it in man...your gonna need all the help you can get". Eric then   
leaves to catch up with Daryl.  
  
Eric arrives at St. Brandon's on his bike. Albrecht is leaning against the   
outside wall of the church. "So Draven, why didn't you just tell me where   
Sarah is?"  
  
Eric: "Because I need you to do something I won't be able to do."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Get Sarah the hell out of there. And don't look back."  
  
"Don't be getting cryptic on me, Draven. What's the problem?"  
  
"Well...lately the Crow has just been getting out of control. And I think   
its because Top is back somehow."  
  
Albrecht looks at him.. "Isn't Top Dollar dead?"  
  
Eric nods "Yeah..but so am I and look at me" *grins* "Anyway, I think that   
this will be a final showdown. Promise me you won't return for at least a   
week."  
  
Daryl looks him straight in the eye for a moment. He then extends his hand.   
"I promise....and you better take care of yourself, Draven." Daryl then hugs   
Eric.  
  
"Hey, no worries, man." Eric gets on his bike and Daryl gets in his car and   
follows Eric.  
  
They arrive at the Blackout, Top's old hangout, half an hour later. Daryl   
and Eric walk to the Blackout's doors and stop. Daryl pulls out his gun.   
Eric gives him a funny look.  
  
Daryl: "Well, this is Top Dollar we're going after right?"  
  
Eric: "Good point."  
  
Daryl is about to kick open the door when Eric stops him.  
  
Eric: "Let me...as least they can't hurt me."  
  
Daryl smiles and stands aside. Eric kicks in the door. It's later in the day   
and no one is in the club, save for a few scurrying rats. Daryl looks   
around.  
  
Daryl: "Who fired the cleaning guy?"  
  
Eric: "He doesn't come in until much later tonight."  
  
The Crow flies around the outside of the building to the room where Top is.   
Except it isn't Top.  
  
Eric gets a vision and cocks his head sideways closing his eyes: "Albrecht,   
someone is up there. The boy I saw in my visions plus Sarah...and ..oh   
man..Shea!"  
  
Daryl: "I guess that's another one to get out of harm's way."  
  
Eric and Daryl walk up the stairs and are about to be in view when they   
stop.  
  
Eric: "Well, it was nice knowing you, Albrecht."  
  
Daryl: "Same here, Draven. Now onto business."  
  
Eric side kicks the door open to see Shea and Sarah are tied back to back on   
chairs.  
  
Top/Jeremy Davis: "Ah..The Crow returns to its nest...about time...I was   
about to waste these two if you took too long. Time to pay you back with   
some unfinished business, bird brain."  
  
Top/JD throws a Snake knife at Draven which hits him in the leg. Eric falls   
down to his knee, in tremendous pain. Meanwhile, Daryl frees Shea and Sarah.   
He then urges them to follow him.  
  
Sarah: "But Eric needs us...."  
  
Daryl: "Draven needs to deal with this himself. My business is getting you   
two to safety."  
  
Sarah starts to fight but looks in Shea's eyes and sees that she agrees.  
  
Daryl: "Sarah, is your mom home?"  
  
Sarah: "She should be....why?"  
  
Daryl: "We're going to hang there for tonight"  
  
Daryl, Shea, and Sarah then leave the Blackout, to leave good and evil to   
duke it out.  
  
Top/JD: "What's the matter Draven? Have that stinging painful feeling?   
Happens when you're dead and dying."  
  
Top/JD then kicks Draven in the face. The knife is still imbedded in   
Draven's leg.  
  
Top/JD: "It'll be a damn shame to see you go...waitaminute...I'll be glad to   
see you go...been a thorn in my side since I've killed you. And now, I'm   
your equal."  
  
He picks up Eric and throws him at the wall.  
  
Top/JD: "C'mon,you gave a hell of a fight last time we met. What's up with   
you, boy?"  
  
He then picks up him up again and throws him at his desk. Eric's leg hits   
the desk and causes the knife to fall out.  
  
Top/JD: "So when will the great Crow fight back?"  
  
Top/JD goes to kick him in the leg but Eric grabs his leg and pulls him   
down. Eric then does a kip to get up. Top/JD does the same. Top/JD kicks him   
in the stomach then follows up with a sidekick that sends Eric out of the   
office, through the door. Eric lies on the ground, trying to catch his   
breath. The Crow flies in and perches on the stairway.  
  
Top/JD: "Well, Draven, it's been nice knowing you. Time for your end."  
  
The green Snake skin reappears on Jeremy Davis, who has now totally   
transformed into Top. A Snake's knife appears in his hand.  
  
Draven is starting to get up when he hears a familiar voice.  
  
Kiara: "Eric."  
  
Eric looks to the front of him and sees Kiara.  
  
Eric: "Kiara?"  
  
Kiara: "Yes it's me. Listen quickly. Remember what Shelly told you?"  
  
Eric: "To remember who and what I am and don't forget the past."  
  
Kiara: "Now remember back to when Top's group of thugs killed you. And   
remember all of it."  
  
Eric brought all those memories to the front of his brain and let them flow   
through him like fresh pain. Top walks out of the room and is about to   
attack Draven one more time when a light emanates from Draven. After about a   
second, the light changes Draven into two Dravens. The one that gets up has   
on the Crow makeup.  
  
Crow: "No Top, It's time for your end."  
  
The Crow jump kicks Top and it sends him back into the room.  
  
Crow: "You took Shelly away from me..you took a future away....and now I   
will take your future away!"  
  
The Crow picks up Top and punches him then backhand slaps him. Top gets up   
and the Crow uppercuts Top, sending him to the floor.  
  
Top slowly gets up and tiredly responds.  
  
Top: "You won't take this away from me...they promised me!"  
  
Crow: "The Crow says, 'don't look!'"  
  
The Crow then runs, and at the same time the bird flies with him. And then   
in what seems like a blurred vision, the Crow and the bird become one. As   
the union of one hit Top, Top leaves Jeremy Davis' body, leaving Davis' body   
on the floor. The three of them go through the window of Top's office and   
fall down, only to go through a portal and be returned to the land of the   
dead. Eric wakes up and sees Kiara looking at him.  
  
Eric: "What happened?"  
  
Kiara: "You let the Crow free and he took out Top along with himself. I'll   
see you on the other side Eric. Anyway, you have a friend waiting to talk to   
you."  
  
Kiara disappears and Eric hears a familiar voice behind him.  
  
Cowboy: "Well done, Cousin. You do have a brain in that thick head of yours.   
Now, I have some bad news and some good news."  
  
Eric turns around to see the Skull Cowboy standing in front of him.  
  
Eric: "And?"  
  
Cowboy: "Good news is, you get to meet with Shelly and be in peace with her.   
The bad news is, you have to go and say good bye to Sarah."  
  
Eric: "That won't be easy..."  
  
Eric looks into the room and sees Jeremy Davis lying on the ground, in the   
action of waking up.  
  
Cowboy: "Easy thinking there, wasn't it, Cousin? *grins* Anyway, you know   
how to get back. See you on the flipside."  
  
Skull Cowboy takes a few steps and disappears. Eric goes to help the boy up   
and brings him to his loft.  
  
After Eric brings Jeremy to his loft, they talk for a few hours. In the   
midst of talking, Eric finds out that Jeremy remembers nothing about Top   
Dollar and the last thing he did remember was a quick flash of light. Eric   
hears footsteps and looks towards the door. The door opens and in comes   
Sarah, suprised that both of them are in here.  
  
Sarah runs to Eric and hugs him.  
  
Sarah: "I thought I'd never see you again."  
  
Eric returns the hug. Sarah then looks at Eric's eyes for a few seconds and   
senses something.  
  
Sarah: "It's time for you to climb your stairway to heaven, isn't it?"  
  
Eric nods.  
  
Eric: "Jeremy, I'd like you to meet Sarah Mohr, a friend of mine."  
  
Sarah gives a funny look but Eric walks up to her.  
  
Eric: "This is not the same boy who kidnapped you. He was possessed by Top   
Dollar."  
  
Sarah looks back at Jeremy with a cautious look then she puts out her hand   
to shake but Jeremy grabs it and kisses her hand.  
  
Jeremy: "Nice to meet you."  
  
Sarah blushes.  
  
Eric: "Looks like you two are hitting it off. I gotta get going."  
  
Jeremy: "Where are you going?"  
  
Eric: "Home."  
  
Jeremy: "Well, it was nice talking to you, man. Later."  
  
Eric and Jeremy shake hands.  
  
Sarah then asks Jeremy to wait outside the room for her. Jeremy leaves the   
room.  
  
Sarah then gives Eric a kiss on the cheek and a big hug.  
  
Sarah: "I'll miss you, Eric. It won't be the same."  
  
Eric: "I know and I'll miss you. If it's any consolation, I'm leaving you my   
guitar." *grins*  
  
Sarah:"Thanks, Eric, and good luck."  
  
Eric walks into the portal/window and disappears. A minute later an image   
appears. It's of Shelly and Eric joining hands and walking towards the   
light. The image reminds Sarah of Jeremy and figures she better go before he   
wonders what's happenning.  
  
By Deader  
  
El Finito(The End)


End file.
